The present invention relates to a frequency indicator driving device of a television receiver having an electronic tuner and incorporating a radio receiver and, more particularly, to an improvement in the indicator driving device capable of performing the selection of TV channels and the selection of radio frequencies by only one manipulating knob.
A typical conventional indicator driving device for a television receiver incorporating a radio receiver includes a TV channel selecting pulley, a radio frequency selecting pulley, two drums spaced from each other and between which is stretched a frequency indicator sheet, a drive shaft and a manipulating knob fixed to the drive shaft. The torque imparted to the drive shaft is transmitted from the latter to the above-mentioned two pulleys and two drums through wires thereby driving the indicator. Thus, the conventional indicator driving device has a complicated structure because of the use of the frequency indicator sheet which inevitably necessitates two drums. In addition, the conventional indicator driving device has a drawback in that the matching between the tuner of the radio receiver and the frequency indicator sheet is rather difficult to obtain.